


My Baby

by louandhaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clingy!Harry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry got turned into a kid, Harry-centric, Insecure Harry, Jealous Louis, Louis thinks he's a paedophile, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Sweetness, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louandhaz/pseuds/louandhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wishes he would just disappear. He gets the wish. Kind of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can make your wish come true

Harry sometimes wishes he would just disappear.

Don't get him wrong, he _enjoys_ his life. Who doesn't enjoy the popstar life? He has singing as his job, he made his family especially his mother proud, he has four other best mates whom he can call his brothers now. But sometimes, it just wasn't enough.

Why?

Because _Louis._ It was always Louis.

The gorgeous man who he met in the toilet of The X Factor, the man who comforted him whenever he cried, the man who has kissed every inch of his skin and always tells him he's beautiful, the man that's been his boyfriend for three years, and the man that was his but _can't_ be called his. 

Every time he thought life was good, some things or someone always makes him take the words back. It was usually the damn management or the beard, Eleanor or the homophobic fans.

He doesn't really _hate_ Eleanor, but he felt like Louis was beginning to love the girl more than him. It was like every time they had sex and the soothing words Louis said to him during it was all _lies_ , because the next morning Louis was scheduled to be with Eleanor and he _went_ with it. The first year Eleanor came along Louis was reluctant to see her, but now? Now, he just seemed so eager to see her more than staying home with Harry.

But these days, it wasn't just with Eleanor. He seemed to be more happy with Liam, Niall and Zayn, _especially_ Zayn, what with the 'westside' and all that. The fans seemed to like 'Zouis' more than 'Larry' now. He doesn't blame them, though.

* * *

Harry was acting strange lately, Louis thought. He was always so energetic and full of life whenever the band was doing another show. But when they were done, Harry just goes back to giving people blank stares or short answers. Well, he _thought_ he was like that to people but after seeing him playing FIFA with Niall or cuddling with Liam or sleeping in Zayn's room, he can help but think that Harry might be upset with him.

Seeing this, Louis was kind of upset too. A bit angry, even, because Harry should be doing all of those things with _him._ I mean, he is his _boyfriend._ Grumbling, Louis shook that jealous thoughts out of his head. He should talk to Harry about this. _  
_

* * *

Harry was laying on the couch while Liam and Niall were playing FIFA on the floor when Louis found him. Zayn was nowhere to be seen. "Hey." He greeted them while lifting Harry's legs up and putting them on his lap after sitting on the cushions. "Hi." Harry greeted him back with a smile.

Louis smiled back. "Having a slumber party without me?"

Niall chuckled. "'Course not, Lou! Won't be one without ya!" He said, not tearing his eyes from the game.

"Where's Zayn?" Louis asked Liam.

"Dunno. Think he mentioned something about tattoos?" He answered.

"Huh." Louis said, clearly not too interested in Zayn getting another tattoo. He turned to Harry. "So, Haz. You wanna do something tonight?"

He noticed how the smile slowly disappearing from Harry's face. "Uhm, I can't Lou. Already got plans?"

Louis raised an eyebrow. "You had plans yesterday. C'mon, it's been some time since we did something together. Who do you have plans with anyway?"

Harry looked at anywhere but him. "Uhm, with Nick?" He said, making Louis frown.

" _Really,_ Haz? We haven't got time for ourselves and you're wasting it on _Grimshaw_?" He sneered.

Harry seemed offended. He pulled his legs off of Louis' lap and sat straight. "He's my _friend,_ Lou. Is it wrong to spend some time with you're friend when you haven't seen him in such a long time?"

Louis stood up. He saw on the corner of his eyes that Liam and Niall had stopped playing by now and looking cautiously at them. He ignored them, though. "I'm your _boyfriend,_ Harry. And we haven't spend much time together either, haven't we?"

Harry sighed. "Look, Lou-"

"No, _you_ look Harry. I've been noticing you being weird lately, but only around me _._ Why is that?" By this time Louis' voice became higher, the kind that Harry always hated to hear.

"Yeah? Well, you've always been hanging around your _girlfriend,_ Louis. It's hard to spend some time with someone who's too busy dating other people!" Louis' eyes went wide.

"Harry, I'm doing this for us! Do you think it's easy pretending to be in love with someone else?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "Seems easy enough when you're not actually pretending anymore." He said, his last tone of words breaking.

Harry stood up, still looking anywhere but Louis. Louis raised his hand to Harry's face. "Hazza-" But suddenly Harry stepped back. He lifted his head and looked at Louis with tears on his face.

"No, Lou." And he was out of the room.

Louis was frozen, his hand still in the air. He didn't notice that Niall was running after Harry while Liam is moving him to sit down on the couch. As soon as he lands on it, he puts his face on his hands, rubbing it in frustration.

Liam comforted him by putting his arms around his shoulders and rubbing his arm. "It's gonna be alright, Lou."

Louis only grunted. "No, it's not." He lifted his head to look at Liam with sad eyes. "I just don't understand. We've been apart for so long, and when I get the chance to talk to him, he _cries_."

"Well, I have noticed you two seem to be spending time with each other rarely lately. How come?" Liam asked.

Louis sighed. "I don't know. I guess I've been reading those homophobic tweets and management keeps bugging me, so I kinda stayed away from Harry so they stop doing that? And Eleanor's like my peaceful place, you know? So I guess I've been spending a lot of time with her."

"I see. But, don't you think Harry might be jealous of her because of that? And how you've been 'staying away' from him made him think you were avoiding him?" Liam logically explained.

Hearing Liam's statement made Louis put his head on his hand again. "Shit. I'm so stupid!" He said in frustration while standing up.

"Louis, wait! Where are you going?" Liam asked while Louis started walking towards the door.

"To find Harry and explain to him about my stupid behavior, obviously!"

He opened the door only to find Niall. "I don't think you should, Lou. You should give him some time."

"But-" Louis was cut off by Liam who pats his back. "Yeah, Lou. Give'im a few hours." He said only to receive another sigh from Louis. "Fine."

* * *

Harry thinks this is his lucky day. Why? Because he's been roaming around the city for hours and no one seemed to recognize him. He guesses it might be the glasses and beanie he decided to wear as a disguise. Turns out, Harry had lied about having plans with Nick (no surprise there) because he was scared Louis would spend time with him out of pity.

It was night time and Harry was wandering down a deserted street when he remembered his argument with Louis. The memory only made Harry wanted nothing more than for him to just disappear. He thinks he's being dramatic, but these past months only gave him depression and frustration.

"Be careful what you wish for boy." He turned to the owner of the voice who was an old man with a scar on his left eye. He looked dangerous and scary, and right at that moment Harry became scared. He was tall and he has abs, alright. But he can't fight for _shit._ Weirdly, though, Harry couldn't hep but thought; had he said that out loud? The part where he wanted to disappear, he means.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the man began to talk again. "Oh, you didn't say that out loud, boy. But your face is telling everything." The man moved towards him and Harry took an automatic step back. If he wasn't freaked out when he saw the man's face before, then he's definitely freaked out now.

"Ah, uhm, I don't know how you did that, but I really have to go now." Harry said, still taking a few steps back without taking his eyes off of the man. He was scared that if he were to turn around, then the man would grab him and take him away to somewhere terrifying. Oh my god, he was going to get kidnapped wasn't he!?

The man kept moving towards him while Harry kept moving back. It wasn't long until Harry ran out of space as his back bumped into a building. God, it's dark and why is there nobody around!? It was like a scene in a thriller movie!

"I can make your wish come true." Harry's eyes went wide. "But don't worry, I'm not planning on killing you."

 _'That doesn't make this situation any better!!'_ Harry thought. The man lifted his finger up to Harry's forehead, making Harry shut his eyes tightly. "P, please don't hurt me." He whispered in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm going to solve all of your problems." And before he knew it, Harry felt searing pain in his head. He puts his hands on the side of his head as he screamed loudly. He fell onto the floor and tears flowed out of his eyes. This is it, he's going to die. He's going to die because he wished for it and someone granted it for him. He was in pain and right there and then, the last thought on his mind before his vision blackened out was Louis.

* * *

"Oh, god. What if he's been mobbed by fans? What if he's been kidnapped? What if someone raped him and he's unconscious right now? What if he was in a car accident? What if he's been _killed_?! God, Liam!" Louis was practically pouncing on Liam through his rambling. Him and Liam were on the floor while Niall was trying hard to get Louis off of Liam by pulling on his clothes.

"Lou, come- Lou, c'mo- Louis, CALM DOWN!" Liam shouted in vain as Louis is still clutching on his clothes. Lucky for him, they heard the sound of the door being opened and then closed. Not a few seconds was lost and Liam was already abandoned on the floor by Louis. Niall just stared at Louis before the two of them went to greet who ever has arrived to their flat.

When they arrived at the front door, the saw Zayn who was holding a bag of groceries and a... kid?

"Hey guys."

"Zayn, who is that?" Louis asked with a frown while trying to see the kid's face.

"Found him on my way home. He was _naked_ for god's sake. I thought someone had... had done something to him, so I decided to bring him home." He said while looking sympathetically to the curly haired boy who was draped by his jacket. He was sleeping and his face was dirty.

Liam, being the responsible one there is took the boy in his arms. "Alright, I'm going to give this kid a bath and let him sleep in my room. We can search for his parents tomorrow." Without hearing his bandmates' answers, Liam gets into action.

Niall decided to take the groceries from Zayn's hands and told him and Louis to sit down on the couch. "Where did ya find 'im, mate?"

Zayn took his coat off and sat down on the couch. "I was taking the long route home after getting a tattoo to avoid the fans so I could get home quickly. Then I saw him passed out in an alley."

Niall gave him and Louis a drink. Louis had gotten a bit mad at Zayn, saying he shouldn't be alone in the dark like that. Zayn sheepishly said he was sorry, and that part conversation was done after Niall changed the subject to Zayn's new tattoo.

After a few minutes, Louis decided to stand up and look for Harry because he was gone _more_ than a few hours. But before he even took one step, Liam came frantically to them, saying they needed to take a look at the boy.

"Liam, I have to go look for Harry. I can take a look at him later."

Liam grabbed his arm and Louis frowned at him. "Li-"

"No Lou, you don't understand. You have to look at him _now._ " He said with a panic yet stern look.

Louis looked at Liam like he's a mad man, but he sighed and went to Liam's room anyway. What shocked him the most was when he walked into the room, he saw a sleeping boy with an innocent face that Louis knew more than anyone else. He knows because for three years he has been waking up to _that_ face.

"Harry"


	2. Never fall out of love

To say Louis was shocked was an understanding. There Harry was, sleeping peacefully with an innocent face on a bed and wrapped by a blanket. Louis could recognise that sleeping face anywhere. Those long eyelashes and pouty red lips makes him even more recognizable.

"Wow, Lou. You noticed he was Harry as soon as you saw him. I had to make sure a few times before I came running to you just now."

Louis didn't respond and strode towards the little boy. He sat down on the bed beside the boy and reached up to stroke his hair.

"What happened to him?" Niall asked no one in particular.

"Are you sure this is Harry, Lou?" Asked Zayn to Louis.

"I'm sure." Louis whispered. "I could recognize this face anywhere."

"Fuck." Was the last word heard before silence envelope the room.

***

The next morning.

Harry woke up only to find Louis sleeping on the floor. Well, half on the floor because he was sitting and his head was on his arms which were laying on the bed. Harry was confused why Louis didn't sleep next to him in the bed as always, but then he remembered their argument.

Frowning, Harry didn't want to interrupt Louis' sleep, so he gently got out of bed and move towards the bathroom. As soon as he lands on the floor, though, he felt light headed. _'Weird. What happened last night?'_ He asked himself while rubbing his temple.

He opened the bathroom door and went inside. He didn't notice the door handle was almost out of his reach, but when he saw the sink was on the level of his head, he panicked. Everything seemed bigger and he definitely wasn't having a hangover.

Harry went back to the bedroom to wake Louis up, but when he accidentally saw himself on the mirror in his room, he screamed.

And his scream interrupted Louis' sleep.

"Wha- Harry?!" Hearing a child's scream, he immediately thought of Harry. The Harry who he noticed wasn't on the bed. He started to frantically search for Harry in the room hoping the lad was okay, only to find him looking at a mirror with a horrifying look on his face.

"Harry?" Louis said softly while slowly approaching his now-six-year-old-boy boyfriend. Said boyfriend turned to look at him.

"Louis" Harry whimpered. Louis' heart ache when he saw Harry's angelic face looking very scared and worried and wet with tears.

"Oh, baby..." He gathered up the crying boy in his arms for comfort.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked after pulling away from Louis.

"That's what I want to know as well, Haz." He said while gently stroking Harry's curls which were more curly than ever now. Harry sniffed while clutching Louis' shirt like a lifeline and that just made Louis' hold on him tightened. After a few more seconds of silence filled with sniffs and hiccups, Louis put his arm under Harry's knees to lift him up before standing up and walking towards the bed.

* * *

 

"So, do you remember what happened Haz?" Asked Liam to Harry. Liam, Louis, Zayn and Niall were all currently surrounding Harry who was leaning onto the bed's headboard. As soon as Harry had calmed down, Louis thought they should discuss what was happening as a band.

"Not so much.." Harry answered, muttering while staring at his hands which were on his lap. "I do remember that I was in pain before, you know... before I passed out." Louis noticed Harry closing his eyes, cringing as he involuntarily recalled the pain. Louis quickly but gently took one of Harry's hand and held it in his own, stroking it with his thumb in order to comfort his boyfriend. Harry smiled at the gesture.

"How are you feeling now, Harry?" Zayn asked. He unconsciously pet Harry's curls, like he was drawn to comfort his best mate, who without reason is now a kid.

Harry shrugged. "I'm fine, really. I do feel a bit weird though 'cause my body feels lighter. I was a bit lightheaded when I woke up a while ago, but now 'm okay." Seemed satisfied by the answer, Zayn nodded.

"Well thank God we're having a short break. Management'd 'ave a fit if they see Harry looking like that right now" Niall said with a snort.

Liam nodded. "Let's just hope Harry will turn back to normal within these few weeks."

"We should think of a way to turn Harry back, though." Zayn cut in.

"Yeah, but how?" Liam asked.

"Maybe it's a twenty-four hour thing?"

"Zayn, it's been more than twenty-four hours since Harry went off on his own." Liam said while raising his eyebrow. He turned to Harry after realizing what he had said. "I'm not saying this is your fault, though, Haz." Harry shook his head and gave Liam a reassuring but sad smile.

"It's alright Li."

Niall snapped his fingers. "Maybe this is like the princess and the frog! Maybe if Louis kiss 'im he'll turn back to the old Harry!" Everyone turned to Louis.

"M- me!?" The entire time the lads were having the discussion, Louis was only paying attention to Harry. His boyfriend seemed off, he thought. Well, figuratively because literary he was already off. But to hear he had to kiss his now six year old boyfriend, the plan didn't feel right to him.

Liam raised another eyebrow. "He _is_ your boyfriend, Lou."

"Yeah, but..."

"Did you fall out of love when Harry was in fact, turned into a child?" Harry froze. He couldn't help but feel scared by Liam's statement. Was it true that Louis didn't love him anymore because he'd change, even though it's out of his own free will?

Louis, on the other hand, felt flabbergasted about the idea of there's even a chance for him to fall out of love with Harry. "What? No!" Harry snapped his head towards Louis, glancing at him to look at his expression.

"That statement of yours was insane Liam." Louis grumbled.

Liam gave a satisfied smirk. "I'm just testing you, Lou. But why the sudden unwanted affection?"

"Yeah. You seemed horrified with the idea." Zayn added.

Louis sighed. "Look, I just.. I just don't want to seem like a-"

"A what?"

"A... a paedophile" Louis whispered the last bit, but Harry heard him loud and clear.

"Louis, I am not a child!" Harry snapped as he pried his hand away from Louis' hold.

"Harry no, that wasn't what I meant" Louis tried to touch his boy again but Harry kept rejecting him. He can see the little boy's mouth turned into a pout, his big round green eyes watering and his cheeks become flushed. See, this is what Louis was afraid of. Harry's face and body were small and delicate, but Louis wanted nothing more than to claim him, mark him as his own because he just couldn't resist this Harry as much as he couldn't resist the older Harry.

"Harry, please-"

"If you don't want me anymore, just say it Lou!" Harry was sniffing now and Louis wanted to punch himself.

"Hey, maybe I should kiss him!" Niall said suddenly.

"What!?" Louis, even Liam, and Zayn shouted in shock while Harry gave a horrified look. He loved Niall and all, but no.... just no.

Niall just raised his eyebrow while shrugging. "Why not? Maybe a simple kiss 'd work. Besides, Louis doesn't want ta kiss him does 'e?"

Before Louis could say anything more, Niall scooped Harry up into his arms.

"Wha- Niall!" Harry gasped in Niall's arms.

"Ni-" Louis tried to call but Niall was already out of the room.

"Where the hell's he taking him?" Zayn asked no one in particular as he stood up from the bed, only to have Liam shrugging at him as an answer.

"NIALL!" Louis shouted while running after the blond headed kidnapper.

***

Louis was searching for his blond headed friend and now-a-kid-with-even-curlier-hair-but-still-adorable boyfriend for about five minutes before he heard voices coming out of Niall's room.

"Ni, why did you bring me here?"

"Something's bothering you Harry." Louis wasn't the type to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it when he heard Niall's serious tone. The tone that he rarely use.

He could hear Harry giving out a snort. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a kid again Niall. This is enough to bother me!"

Niall didn't seem fazed by Harry's raising tone as he replied, "I didn't mean that. I know there's something even more that's bothering you, Harry and I know you don't want Louis to know. What is it?" Niall asked gently. Yet another tone of voice that he rarely use.

"I..." Harry went silent.

Louis didn't hear anything for about ten seconds before he heard Harry's kid voice talking again.

"There... there was a man." Harry hesitated.

"Uh-huh?"

He sighed before continuing. "I was walking alone for hours after that argument with Louis yesterday. You remember, right?" Niall nodded. "I... was frustrated for a while now. You know, about Louis and management and Eleanor and the fans and all that. And when I was walking in a deserted street, I kept thinking what if I... if only I could just disappear..."

Louis frowned. Niall frowned. And Harry noticed the latter's frown. "I know what you're thinking, but I promise I didn't do anything stupid. It's just... when I thought of that, a man came to me while saying he'll grant me my wish but won't actually kill me. Then he touched my forehead and I just felt intense pain. After that, I passed out I think."

It was silent for another few seconds. Louis was having cramps he thinks when he kept leaning on the door and not wanting to get up from his position. Then he hear Niall sigh.

"Okay, first of all Harry, about that disappearing thought? Stupid idea, mate." Harry looked away.

"Seemed like a good thought at the time." He mumbled.

"Yeah, well maybe this is one of the examples for 'be careful what you wish for'." Niall looked at Harry but Harry still refuses to meet his friend's eyes, making the blond grab his small hand gently. "Haz, you and Louis are fighting with management for a long time now and you told us you'd someday come out together. Think of what Louis would feel if you're giving up now."

Niall only heard sniffles coming from Harry. He couldn't see his face because Harry was looking down at his lap and his hair covered most of his small face. "Harry-" "I'm sorry. I guess that was a stupid thought, huh?" The curly haired boy said after looking up to Niall while brushing off his tears.

Niall gave a grin. "'s alright, Haz. All of us feel that way sometimes."

Harry gave a last sniff before thanking Niall and got off the bed to meet Louis and the others with him. As soon as they got out of Niall's room though, they were met by Louis' sad face. Before neither of them could say anything, Louis got on his knees, grabbed Harry's face and kissed him softly. Harry gasped at the sudden contact, but the feeling of Louis' lips on his made him relax and much happier than he ever was in months.

After a few seconds, Louis pulled away but still cradling Harry's face. "I'm sorry for making you almost give up, Harry."

"I'm sorry for almost giving up, Lou." Harry said while putting his hands on Louis'.

"I'm sorry for that stupid argument yesterday about Grimmy."

"I'm sorry for mentioning Eleanor in the argument."

"I'm sorry for making you ever doubt my love for you."

"I'm sorry for even doubting you."

"I'm sorry your wish, that was caused by me actually, managed to turn you into a child."

That statement made Harry chuckle. "I'm sorry for making you feel like a paedophile." And Louis chuckled with him for a bit before he gets serious again. He gave Harry a loving smile. "I love you so much, Harry. I will never, _ever_ fall out of love with you. Never for a long time, and surely never in the future. You're my baby, Haz. You'll always be my baby." Louis whispered the last part while gathering Harry in his arms, holding him tight with love.

Harry sniffed in Louis' arms, clutching his clothes while putting his head in Louis' neck. "I love you too, Louis. I promise I won't give up or even doubt us ever again. I love you so much."

Louis pulled away to look at Harry's face. That adorable face that Louis loved so much, even though it's childlike now, Louis was sure his love for Harry didn't decrease in the slightest bit. "You'd better." He said fondly with a smile making Harry smiled back.

Turns out, Harry didn't change back when Louis kissed him. But as long as the two of them are good now, the older Harry can wait, thought Niall from the corner of the hallway with a smile after silently leaving Harry and Louis alone.

 

 

END


	3. Welcome back (alternate ending)

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was he felt heavy. He also felt like his head was being hit repeatedly by a hammer. He could hear different voices talking to him at the same time, all urging him to wake up.

As he opened his eyes, he noticed the bright light looming behind four familiar faces; one of them being very familiar. "Lou...?" He croaked.

" _Harry._ " Louis whispered in relief, as if he had been worried and tense for days.

"Wa... water" He croaked again. Liam, who was standing beside Louis grabbed for a glass of water on the desk beside Harry's bed while Zayn went to adjust Harry's bed with a remote so he can drink the water. Niall, who was closest to the call button went to press it to notify the doctor that Harry had woken up.

After he gratefully took three whole gulps. the curly haired man takes a look at his surrounding. Liam was standing next to Niall who was sitting on a chair, Zayn was standing in front of his bed and Louis was sitting on his bed. He noticed the warmth around his right hand and noticed three things: 1) His right hand was being held between Louis' hands; 2) He was in a hospital. Apparently, he was the patient; and 3) The three of them were looking at him expectantly.

"How are you feeling, Harry?", asked Liam.

"'ead hurts..." He managed.

"That's an understatement. You've got a concussion, Haz." Niall's statement made Harry frown. "What happened?"

"That's what we want to know too." Zayn said while leaning into the frame of Harry's bed. "What do you remember?"

"The last thing I remember was falling asleep in our room", he glanced to Louis when he said the word 'our'. Louis gave his right hand a gentle squeeze, urging him to go on. "and that's all... I think. Wait... I'm not a child anymore?" The green eyed man asked when he saw that his right hand was bigger that his boyfriend's.

Then he was met by four incredulous faces. Before he had the chance to ask what was going on, the doctor came in and started to examine him.

* * *

It was a dream.

It was all a. fucking. dream.

Now normally Harry never cursed. Not even in his mind. But a fucking dream!? The entire day he spent as a child was a DREAM!?

"Harry, _breathe_." That seemed to made him relax a little. Louis was asking him to calm down so he damn well will calm down. He then felt Louis' palms on each of his cheeks, gently turning his face towards him. "It's okay, Harry. You're save. I'm here." Those three words were slowly stopping his panic. He then closed his eyes and moved his head forward so he can rest his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder. Louis then moved to put his arms around Harry while one of his hands occasionally brushed his hair.

The doctor had asked him some questions, and the answer to what happened to Harry? A dream. That was caused by a concussion.

Apparently, when Harry had stormed out after that argument with Louis, he tripped on something and landed on his head. Thankfully, Zayn who was on his way home saw Harry's unconscious state and quickly called the ambulance. It all seems ridiculous now that he thinks about it.

Seriously ridiculous.

* * *

After Liam, Niall, Zayn and his mum (who came immediately after Louis had called her) left the hospital, Louis went to sit on the chair Niall was using. He took Harry's hand in his and look at his lover with a sad smile.

"I want to be mad at you, you know." The softness in Louis' voice made Harry felt uneasy. "But you won't...?" Louis shook his head.

"It was my fault you took off like that, Harry. So it's also my fault you landed yourself here, in a _bloody_ hospital bed."

Harry gave him a chuckle. "It sounds ridiculous, though. Tripping and landing on the back of your head, hard enough to get a concussion." He felt a squeeze around his hand. "It's not funny when you're the one who had to experience that." The blue eyed man gave him a stern look, which made him gave the man a sheepish smile. "I know. Sorry, just... trying to light up the mood." At that, Louis' face softened.

It was a comfortable silence before Louis started again. "I _am_ sorry, though. Not just for indirectly putting you here," Harry gave another chuckle. "But for also making you feel insecure about Eleanor." His green eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"It's not that hard to figure out, Haz-" "Liam pep-talked you didn't he?"

Silence.

"...Maybe.", mumbled Louis.

This time, Harry was the one to squeeze Louis' hands. "I'm sorry too. I guess we haven't been spending much time together and it made me insecure.. It made me almost... give up, I guess. I'll try not to in the future, though." He hastily added the last part. At that, Louis gave Harry a soft and relieved smile before moving closer to cradle his baby's face in his hands. "I'm sorry for making you almost give up, Harry."

"I'm sorry for almost giving up, Lou." Harry said while putting his hands on Louis'. He felt like something like this has happened before.

"I'm sorry for that stupid argument yesterday about Grimmy."

"I'm sorry for mentioning Eleanor in the argument."

"I'm sorry for making you insecure about us."

"I'm sorry for being insecure and doubting you."

"I'm sorry you got into a hospital because of me."

That hospital term once again made Harry chuckle. "You already apologized for that, silly. And it's _not_ your fault." At that, Louis gave Harry a loving smile. "I love you so much, Harry.

Harry gave him a same smile. "I love you too, Louis. So much..." He said while leaning to the person he loves most, capturing his lips in a tender kiss.

After they kissed, Louis said the word that Harry would always remember: "You're my baby, Haz. Always remember that."

 

 

 

END


End file.
